Episode 1560 (12 January 1998)
Synopsis Ian is sulking after his humiliation, and he takes it out on Alex when he sees the builders starting work on the hostel. Peggy's disapproval results in her banning them from the pub. Grant isn't pleased, saying they need the business. Ian then goes to Kathy, and she says it's too late, she's already served them, and she won't ban them because she can't afford to turn away business. She offers to help Ian any other way, but not that. Polly writes a scathing article on Ian's stupidity, which should be amusing and even more humiliating for him when it's printed. Tony says he can see Ian's point, but Polly says she's just reporting the facts. Phil hasn't told Ricky about Conor, and he turns up at the Arches. Ricky is annoyed at first, but then pleased at having some help. Conor goes home while Phil explains to Ricky, and Ruth happens to call just then, to say her father has died. Conor tells Mark the news - Ruth is away for a bit longer for the funeral but then she'll be back home. Ricky welcomes Conor to the Arches, pleased to have help. Bianca, however, is not at all pleased and thinks that Phil must be conning Ricky somehow. Conor tells Mary and she says she's pleased for him, but she wants a more exciting job when she works again. Meanwhile, she is part-time babysitter for Mark, and Jessie's mother calls her, so Jesse asks to speak to her. Mary can't really say no as she hasn't any guidelines on this, but Mark is furious when he finds out, and phones his social worker, telling him that Nicole, Jesse's mother, has asked her to come and see her in prison. Mark and Conor whinge about it and wonder if Nicole's still an addict or has been weaned off it yet. Clare asks Nigel if she can have some money for the cinema, and he offers to pay for Sonia too if she will type his agenda on her computer. She tells him she's going with Josh, not Sonia, and they have a row and Nigel forbids her to go. Nigel has the play committee meeting, and no-one can agree on anything! Tony has had second thoughts about agreeing to be setbuilder, and Polly tells him that he will have to tell Nigel. She says she has an idea, and she gets Max to agree to let Tony write a couple of articles about the rehearsals. Tony tells Nigel this, and Nigel is upset about the lack of a set builder, and has mixed feelings about the publicity. Bianca volunteers Ricky, who is busy telling someone at the bar how pleased he is to be well out of it. Huw and Lenny hear that Polly's got a new flat and immediately think "party". She agrees, and asks them to do the music. Lenny decides to ask if they want a sound system for the play, and Nigel agrees to allow him to come and offer and the committee will vote. Huw stays in the café chatting to Mick about how he isn't doing his music any more, because he's too busy earning a living in the café. He says it's a shame but he hasn't arranged anyone else to play music with since Frankie. After the meeting, Nigel walks Miss Haye home, and she tells him he's a very nice man. He waffles on about Clare asking to go out with a boy and what should he do - he thinks she's too young. Miss Haye says he's obviously a caring parent and has her welfare at heart, and Clare will understand. Nigel is being his usual self-deprecating self, and dismisses her compliments saying that no-one is interested in him. She says he's very nice, and kisses him. He looks startled and she kisses him again. He says "Sorry, I think you're a really nice person...." and she's suddenly mortified, and says "Don't bother." Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Tayforth *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams Guest cast * Jessie Moore - Chelsey Paden * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes